The present invention relates to an arrangement of mounting sections for the fastening of a pane of glass, in particular an outer wall or roof glazing on a facade substructure, according to claim 1.
In the case of panes of glass in, for instance, an outer wall glazing, it is necessary to support and/or secure the lower and upper edges of the pane of glass by means of a mounting section if the pane of glass is to be arranged uncemented on the facade substructure. Furthermore, in the case of panes of glass which are arranged by cementing on the facade substructure, it is necessary, in addition, to secure at least the upper and lower edges of the pane of glass by mounting sections, in which connection a part of the mounting section must surround the edge of the pane of glass on the weather side so that the pane of glass will still be held to the facade substructure in case of failure of the cementing, for example, in the event of fire.
From Federal Republic of Germany OS P 38 05 513.5 filed Mar. 15, 1988 by Klaus Bischlipp, an arrangement of a mounting profile for the fastening of panes of glass of a double glazing is known in which the pane of glass arranged on the weather side is provided on its outer side with a step-shaped shoulder into which an outer bend of the mounting section engages. The mounting section of the known arrangement is a part of the facade substructure. The edge of the outside pane of glass is surrounded by the mounting section on the weather side, within the region of the edge of the glass. Between the surface of the glass facing the room side and a stabilization web of the mounting section arranged behind it, there is introduced an elastic bonding composition, as a result of which it is possible for the lower edge of the pane of glass to carry out a turning movement within the mounting section in response to wind pressure or suction.
In this known arrangement, in the event, for instance, of wind suction, the pane of glass comes against the free end of the outer bend of the mounting section and carries out a turning movement around this point or fictitious axis of rotation. In this connection, there is the danger that the edge of the pane of glass will slip out of the mounting section. Furthermore, as a result of this turning movement, or due to the resting of the edge of the pane of glass against the free end of the outer bend, peak loads are produced in the region of the edge of the glass, which loads can lead to the breaking of the glass. In the event of wind pressure, to be sure, there is no constraint on the rear side, but the lower edge of the pane of glass moves away from the outer bend of the mounting section. In this case, peak loads on the inner edge of the glass can also lead to the breaking of the glass. Furthermore, rain water or moisture can then enter into the region between the mounting section and the lower edge of the glass, which is undesirable. Finally, the edges of the pane of glass bend upon the deformation of the pane of glass as a result of wind suction or wind pressure. Such a bending leads, in the case of the known arrangement, to a pushing up between the edge of the pane of glass and the outer bend of the mounting section, which leads to leaks.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a permanently dependable mounting of panes of glass, particularly on a facade substructure, by the provision of mounting sections in connection with which breaking in the region of the edges of the glass is prevented while, in addition, cementing of the panes of glass on the facade substructure can be dispensed with.
This object is achieved by the features set forth in claim 1.
A permanently reliable mounting of glass panes is obtained when the edge of the pane of glass in gripped, applied firmly, on the outside and the inside by the bent arms of a mounting section. Such a gripping of the edge of the pane of glass has not been proposed up to the present time since the constraints in the region between a mounting section developed in this manner and the gripped edge of the pane of glass are so great that, upon wind pressure or suction, the breaking of the glass within the region of its edges must be expected. This problem is circumvented in accordance with the present invention in the manner that each mounting section is so developed, arranged or supported on the outside of the edge of the pane of glass that it permits a predetermined turning movement around an axis of turn which is parallel to the edge of the pane of glass and located outside said edge. This axis of turning can be formed in this connection either physically or fictitiously in given regions outside the edge of the pane of glass. One essential effect of the invention is that each mounting section, together with the firmly grasped edge of the pane of glass, can carry out a turning movement and in this way peak loads in the edge of the pane of glass can be avoided. By these turning movements of the mounting sections together with the firmly gripped edge of the pane of glass, the moments of force occurring in the edge of the pane of glass as a result of constraints in the mounting section are reduced to such an amount that the breaking of the edges of the pane of glass is out of the question.
Furthermore, each mounting section in combination with the substructure bearing it and/or the clearance between mounting section and substructure is developed or arranged in flexurally elastic manner, so that it can yield so as to follow along in a bending of the edge of the pane of glass within predetermined limits. In combination with the firm application of the bends of each mounting section, as provided in the invention, against the edge of the pane of glass, the above-mentioned flexurally elastic development of the mounting sections and their arrangement on the facade substructure which permits flexurally elastic movements, possibly with clearance between mounting section and substructure, plays a corresponding role.
For aesthetic considerations, it is provided in one advantageous embodiment of the invention that the outer bend of the mounting section engage into a stepped edge or step of the edge of the pane of glass so that the weather side of the pane of glass and the outer side of the outer bend lie flush in a plane.
The inner bend of the mounting section can in this case also engage into a step in the edge of the pane of glass.
The mounting section is preferably provided in the region of the edge of the pane of glass with a development of substantially U-shaped cross section, the inner bend being higher than the outer bend.
In order to achieve a favorable application or firm clamping of the mounting section on the edge of the pane of glass, the mounting section is pre-bent prior to its insertion. Upon the insertion of the panes of glass into the mounting section, the mounting section must accordingly first of all be bent elastically so as to produce permanent initial tensioning of the connection.
An additional avoidance of peak loads in the edge of the pane of glass is obtained in the manner that the outer end or bend facing the pane of glass and furthest from the region of the end of the pane of glass is rounded.
A dependable clamping firm of the pane of glass in the mounting section and the preventing of the slipping of the pane of glass out of the mounting section are advantageously obtained in the manner that the surface of the inner and/or outer bend facing the pane of glass is tapered from the edge thereof lying away from the region of closure of the pane of glass in wedge-shape towards the region of the end of the pane of glass. The lower region of the edge of the pane of glass which is developed tapered by the steps accordingly has a wedge-shaped development and is thereby reliably held in the mounting section.
A tight application of the edges in the end region of the lower edge of the pane of glass in the mounting section is obtained in the manner that the transition from the outer and/or inner bend to the connecting web of the mounting section arranged between them is rounded, since the corresponding edges of the end region of the pane of glass may also preferably have a rounded shape for reasons of manufacture.
An additional securing of the pane of glass in the mounting section is obtained by mounting means between the mounting section and the edge of the pane of glass. Such mounting means can preferably be created in the manner that the outer and/or inner bend have, on the surface facing the pane of glass, at least one continuous or discontinuous elevation, the edge of the pane of glass having grooves or depressions respectively at the corresponding places.
Instead of grooves, the mounting securing means may also consist of at least one row, advantageously arranged in a plane, of knobs on the outer and/or inner bend on the surface facing the pane of glass, in which case the edge of the pane of glass has a continuous ridge or depressions at the corresponding places.
Finally, conversely, elevations can be provided on the edge of the pane of glass, produced for instance from enamel by screen printing, which engage in corresponding continuous grooves or depressions on the surfaces of the outer and/or inner bend facing the pane of glass.
The penetration of moisture between the edge of the pane of glass and the mounting section is prevented by a seal, at least in the region of the free end of the outer bend of the mounting section. The seal in this connection may consist, for instance, of silicone or some other permanently elastic sealing material.
A firm attachment between the mounting section and the edge of the pane of glass can also be obtained in the manner that at least parts of the surfaces of the mounting section facing the edge of the pane of glass have a friction-increasing coating and/or a bonding agent.
For static and/or aesthetic considerations, the mounting profile preferably consists of special steel, in particular electrolytically blackened steel, or of aluminum, preferably anodized aluminum. Thus the mounting section can also be produced more simply by extrusion.
In order to keep the occurrence of moments of force and peak loads in the region of the edge of the pane of glass by the presence of the mounting section at a minimum, the axis of turn around which the predetermined movement of turning takes place is advantageously as close as possible to the edge of the pane of glass. In this way, the lever arm from the axis of turn to the edge of the pane of glass is kept small, thus leading to small moments of force in the region of the edge of the pane of glass.
A laminated glass pane consisting of two or more individual panes or a pane of glass consisting of individual panes with photovoltaic elements arranged between them can also be provided with the mounting section. Since the material present in the region between the individual panes--plastic or casting resin, for instance, in the case of the laminated glass pane and an interposed sheet with inserted photovoltaic elements in the case of the pane of glass having photovoltaic elements--is relatively soft as compared with the pane of glass and thus compressible, means which prevent the pressing together of the edge of the pane of glass in the region between the outer and inner bends of the mounting section are arranged in said region.
The means for preventing the pressing together can consist of pressure-resistant inserts which are arranged in each case between the individual panes of the pane of glass or of free pegs which are firmly attached to the connecting web of the mounting section. The pressure-resistant inserts, as well as the free pegs have a cross-sectional width which corresponds to the thickness of the material present in each case between the individual panes.
The specific cross-sectional height of the pressure-resistant inserts or free pegs is preferably equal to at least the cross-sectional height of the outer bend of the mounting section. The cross-sectional height can also preferably correspond to the height of the inner bend of the mounting section.
In the case of a double glazing or of a panel with pane of glass arranged as cover pane on the weather side, it is merely necessary to provide the pane of glass arranged on the weather side with a mounting section. Advantageously, in order to avoid the above-described peak loading or moments of force in the region of the edge of the pane of glass, it is provided in this connection that the axis of turn between the two panes of glass or in the region of the panel be arranged preferably at as short a distance as possible from the pane of glass arranged on weather side.
For static and other considerations, it, however, is also possible for the axis of turn to be arranged behind the room-side pane, of a double glazing or behind the room-side closure of the panel and, in this connection, to be arranged spaced as close as possible to this room-side pane or room-side panel closure in order, as explained, to minimize the peak loads of moments of force in the edge of the pane of glass.
In order to prevent peak loads of moments of force in the region of the edge of the room-side pane of glass of the region of the panel arranged behind the weather side pane of glass, said pane or region is preferably mounted in floating fashion or bedded elastically. Upon a turning movement, the edge of the pane of glass arranged on the room side or the corresponding edge of the panel region can then carry out a turning movement free of constraints.
The axis of turn is preferably within the region of a heat-insulating element which prevents the transmission of heat between the mounting section and the facade substructure, in particular a plastic part, and/or in the region of a specially developed connecting point between the mounting section and the facade substructure and/or the axis of turn is preferably developed in said regions. Thus, it is possible to use known elements, within the region of which the axis of turn can form as a result of the elasticity of said elements.
The insulating element and/or the connecting place advantageously reduce the moments of force transmitted to the edge region of the pane of glass so as to exclude the possibility of the breaking of the edge of the pane of glass.
The predetermined turning movement of the mounting section is preferably facilitated in the manner that the insulating element is arranged on the mounting section and/or the facade substructure via a rounded part, in the manner of a rotary joint.
A predetermined turning movement of the mounting section is, in addition, advantageously promoted if the stiffness of the insulating element around the axis of turn which forms is as small as possible.
Slight stiffness around the axis of turn can be obtained, in particular, if the cross-sectional height of the insulating element extending parallel to the plane of the pane of glass is less than its cross-sectional width, preferably a third to a half less.
It has been found favorable for the said turning movement that the insulating element have a taper, for instance in the middle of the cross section.
In one special embodiment of the invention, the connecting place consists of a suspending of the mounting section in the facade substructure, as a result of which a simple development of the place of connection and an easy assembly are achieved.
Preferably, the connecting place consists of an extension piece of the mounting section, which piece is spaced from the inner bend and extends in the direction towards or away from the edge of the pane of glass, the extension piece engaging in a correspondingly shaped recess in a profiled part of the facade substructure, and of a connecting part which connects the mounting section preferably having play in order to permit the predetermined turning movement of the mounting section as a result of the play and/or the elasticity of extension piece and connecting part. In order that the axis of turn for the predetermined turning movement can be adjusted also in the region of the connecting place, it is seen to it, by special developments of this connecting place, the axis of turn can readily form within this region. In this connection, it is necessary, in particular, for a constraint-free arrangement to be provided between the mounting section and the extension piece.
The predetermined turning movement is furthermore facilitated by an extension piece, preferably of arcuate cross section, since, in the region of the connecting place, a sort of rotary joint is formed by the development of the extension piece. This advantageous form of development also permits expansions or contractions of the glass pane or panes since constraint-free longitudinal displacements in the direction of the plane of the pane of glass can take place in the region of the connecting place.
A preferably arcuate cross section of the extension piece assists in the predetermined turning movement, since a sort of rotary joint is formed in the region of the connecting place.
The connecting place can also consist of a lengthwise-slide joint, in particular in the form of a plug connection, having a web which extends perpendicular to the plane of the pane and a recess surrounding said web, an elastic material being arranged between the web and the recess in order to permit the predetermined turning movement of the mounting section by the provision of elastic material and/or by the elasticity of the web. With this development, there is created a connecting place of very simple development, it being furthermore possible to dispense with an insulating element which prevents the transfer of heat since the arrangement of the elastic material furthermore prevents a transfer of heat.
For an additional reduction in unit weight and/or as safety in the event of fire, metallic shaped pieces are preferably arranged on the edge of the pane of glass, preferably on the mounting section, between the pane of glass and the facade substructure. In the event of attachment of the metallic shaped pieces by means of a screw fastening, it can furthermore be provided that the individual screws have play in order thereby not to interfere with the necessary predetermined turning movement.
As safety in the event of fire, parts of the insulating element may also consist of metal, in which case these parts which are provided merely in individual sections, do not interfere with the predetermined turning movement of the mounting section even if the axis of turn is developed in the region of the insulating elements.
For static and/or aesthetic considerations, it may be desirable or necessary for the mounting sections to be arranged on all edges of the pane of glass.
The mounting sections may, for aesthetic reasons, advantageously be arranged continuously on the edges of the pane of glass up into the corner regions of the pane. In order that the mounting sections can expand without constraint in the corner regions, the free ends of the mounting sections are spaced apart in the corner regions.
Expansion-take-up parts or corner moldings, in particular in the form of elastomer parts or special-steel parts, are preferably arranged in the corner regions of the pane of glass, adjoining the mounting sections. These corner moldings grip over the free ends of the mounting sections 6 and see to it that the expansions of the mounting sections can take place without constraint.
The arrangement of the mounting sections in accordance with the invention is advantageously suitable for use in single or multiple glass systems, the dimensions of the panes in the case of multiple glass systems possibly being of different dimensions. With the proposed arrangement of mounting sections all systems of panes of glass can, accordingly, be provided.